Luigi (Canon)/Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere
Luigi= |-|Game & Watch= |-|Mario Bros.= |-|Super Mario Bros.= |-|Dr. Luigi= |-|Builder Luigi= |-|Gooigi= Luigi is the younger brother and sidekick towards Mario. Ever since his debut, he has been in every Super Mario Bros. title with the acception of a few. Luigi helps his brother save Princess Peach from Bowser, the main antagonist. Like his brother, he was born to a stork and carried to his home, when all of a sudden, Kamek came from nowhere and kidnapped Luigi as well as his transportive stork, but missing Mario. The latter plummeted to the ocean below, while the former was held captive at Bowser's Castle. Mario met up with the Yoshis, and utilizing "Brotherly Telepathy," he seeked out and saved his brother from the Koopas. Tier: ''' '''High 7-C | Likely Low 6-B | Low 7-C | 6-C | At least 4-A | 5-A | At least 3-C, likely Low 2-C '''| '''2-B Name: Luigi Mario Origin: Mario Bros. (Game & Watch) Gender: Male Age: 23-24 years Classification: Homo-nintendonus, Plumber, Doctor, Racer, Professional Athlete, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Martial Arts, Wall Jump, Slow Descent via Spin moves, Toon Force, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis Attack Potency: Large Town level+ '''to '''Universe level+ (Scales to Mario) | Universe level+ (Had Luigi not closed the Paranormal Portals created in Luigi's Mansion, then the Marioverse would have collapsed upon itself. ) | Multiverse level '''(With the help of Mario, defeated Dreamy Bowser.)' 'Speed:' '''Massively Hypersonic '(His jumps are faster than Lakithunder's lightning.)' '| MFTL+ '(Can keep up with Bowser's airships post ''Mario Galaxy, which moved in tandem with Rosalina’s Comet Observatory, said Observatory flew to the center of the universe within a few seconds making it MFTL+. Fought and kept up with the Fake Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a short time frame.) | '''MFTL+ Reactions (Consistently reacted and maneuvered while being launched intergalactic distances by Launch Stars.) Lifting Strength Class G (Effortlessly lifted and punted Larry’s Castle) | Class M (Compares to Bowser, who yanked a small island into shore) Striking Strength: ''' '''Large Town Class+ | Likely Small Country Class | Small Town Class | Island Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | Large Planet Class | At least Galactic, likely Universal+ '''| '''Multiversal Durability: ''' '''Large Town level+ | Likely Small Country level | Small Town level | Island level | At least Multi-Solar System level | Large Planet level | At least Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ '''| '''Multiverse level Stamina: ' Very High (Comparable to his brother Mario) 'Range: Melee without power-ups. Varies depending on the power-up. Standard Equipment: ' Hammer, Poltergust 3000, Poltergust 5000, Poltergust G-00, various power-ups '''Intelligence: ' Above average (Comparable to Mario, as he also has a doctor's degree) 'Weaknesses: ' Extremely cowardly, is scared of practically everything. Luigi has less traction than Mario, causing him to slip up more often. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base= Jump: Luigi jumps on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. Although Mario's more famous for his jumps, Luigi can actually jump higher than him: *'Spin Jump:' Luigi spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Luigi to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Luigi scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. *'Super Jump:' Luigi crouches down and rocket jumps super high into the air, damaging anything in his path. *'Super Jump Punch:' Luigi performs a jump that delivers a powerful flaming uppercut in its initiation. *'Iron Ball Boots DX:' An equipment that will occasionally make large iron balls plunge into Luigi's foes after he jumps on them. Guard Shell DX: A special equipment that nullifies any first set of attacks direct at Luigi whenever he engages in battle. Green Missile: After charging up, he horizontally launches himself while exploding his target on contact. Fireballs: Luigi shoots green fireballs that can defy gravity. He can launch up to five at once in Mario Kart: Double Dash. Thunderhand: Taught by the Thunder God. Luigi's gathers lightning in his hand and discharges it at his target for critical damage. This ability can also lower defense and attack power. Thunder Luigi: Luigi's Megastrike. He jumps into the air and becoming electrified while glowing green. He then unleashed plasma electric energy at the target which has a re-entry effect. Luigi Cyclone: Luigi starts spinning in a horizontal fashion, knocking any near opponent away. Tornado Swing/Ball: Luigi creates and launches a tornado by spinning around and then either throwing an object or striking his target. Negative Zone: Luigi creates a zone with varying negative effects to his opponents such as slowing down, continuous damage, or falling asleep. Battle Cards: Luigi can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time Zone Speed: Luigi slows down the flow of time by using his conserved energy. |-|Power-Ups= File:Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower File:Super Star.png|Super Star File:Super Leaf.png|Super Leaf File:Cape Feather.png|Cape Feather File:Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom File:Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower File:Gold Flower.png|Gold Flower File:Super Acorn.png|Super Acorn File:Super Bell.png|Super Bell File:Double Cherry Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Double Cherry *'Power-ups:' Luigi carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Luigi's health. **'Fire Flower:' Doubles Luigi's Pyrokinetic powers. In DiC, the fireballs home into the target, too. **'Feather:' Gives Luigi a cape that grants unhindered flight. **'Ice Flower:' Grants Luigi Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. Sometimes, ice can freeze onto the foe, lowering attack potency and durability. **'Hammer Bro Suit:' Clads Luigi in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. **'Penguin Suit:' Clads Luigi in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Luigi can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Luigi can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Luigi a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Acorn:' Gives Luigi a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. **'Blue Shell:' Luigi clads himself within a blue shell. By running, he can slip into his shell as it spins forward with sufficient enough force to shatter bricks upon contact. By hiding within it, he is completely immune to fire and has increased durability. In a crisis, this can be removed and thrown at his foe, it homing in on them and detonating atop of them. **'Super Bell:' Gives Luigi a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Luigi. He carries five of them. **'Boomerang Flower:' Clads Luigi in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. **'Spring Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. **'Bee Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a bee-clad version of himself, allowing him to very briefly fly. **'Life Mushroom:' Doubles Luigi's durability. **'Boo Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. **'Rock Mushroom:' Grants Luigi Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. **'Cloud Flower:' Luigi's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. **'Max Candy:' Completely restores Luigi's health and stamina. **'Red Star:' Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. **'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Luigi microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Power Flower:' Grants Luigi intangibility for 25 seconds. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Gold Flower:' Turns Luigi into solid silver that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot silver Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless coins. After hitting someone or something, the silver Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. **'Rainbow Star:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. **'Super Star:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. In DiC, the Super Star's power is an even larger increase than 4x (though it's unknown), and it lasts 60 seconds. **'Boost Star:' Allows Luigi to merely point at a foe or brick, instantly defeating or destroying them or it for 15 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. **'1-Up Mushroom:' Can resurrect an ally with half health if they're already dead, or grant Luigi an extra life, allowing him to resuscitate after death with full health, restoring his body. **'3-Up Moon:' Gives Luigi three extra lives. Category:Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere